Obrigado por existir
by Rapousa
Summary: Se você não existisse, teríamos de te inventar de alguma forma. Nem Harry nem Draco se achavam prontos para ter um filho juntos, e mesmo assim experimentaram juntos a construção de uma família. - HPDM -
1. Pergaminho 1

**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **Condessa Oluha, Bruna Behrens, Carol Lopes**  
Par/Personagem: **Draco/Harry**  
Classificação: **PG13**  
Resumo: **Se você não existisse, teríamos de te inventar de alguma forma. Nem Harry nem Draco se achavam prontos para ter um filho juntos, e mesmo assim experimentaram juntos a construção de uma família. (NÃO é Mpreg)**  
Disclaimer: **JK é rica, eu sou pobre. Ela ganha dinheiro escrevendo, eu não.**  
Notas: **Peguem o epílogo e rasguem. Eu ignorei ele completamente (ou até certo ponto) e recontei alguns fatos. Enjoy it!

* * *

Para **_M. Sallaberry P._**, minha eterna **_Jubsjubs_**

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO

* * *

Ele queria um menino, alguém que pudesse ser seu tão desejado herdeiro. Eu queria uma menina, sempre achei que uma casa cheia de homens não poderia dar muito certo.

Ele desejava uma criança que já tivesse uns quatro anos, alguma que já soubesse se comunicar e não ficasse berrando o tempo todo sem motivo e sem conseguir expressar direito o que queria, além de achar desnecessário ter que trocar fraldas. Eu queria um recém nascido, ou próximo a isso, sempre achei que passar pela fase de bebê seria o mais divertido e o que possivelmente nos uniria mais como uma família, tornando-nos mais humanos.

Como deu para perceber, antes mesmo de completarmos a idéia de adoção, já havia uma briga eminente. Éramos assim, sempre fomos. Duas cabeças duras como as nossas não podiam e não deviam dar certo. Entretanto, o tempo passou, e estamos aqui e agora, _juntos_. Logo, não pode ter dado tão errado, pode?

Primeiro, acho que devo explicar exatamente como chegamos à idéia de adoção, porque para nós, quando éramos jovens, esse tipo de coisa jamais nos ocorreria espontaneamente, portanto, vejo que além de tudo, terei de explicar como foi que dois cabeçudos e inimigos de infância resolveram ficar juntos, como um casal.

A história você já deve ter ouvido mais vezes do que até seria agradável, não só eu e seu outro pai já a contamos, como várias versões podem ser ouvidas nas reuniões das famílias. Sinceramente, a verdade se perdeu e se misturou há tanto tempo dentro das versões das versões que nem mesmo eu faço idéia de o que de fato ocorreu ou o que foi inventado pela mente alheia, ou a minha própria.

Eu e seu pai éramos arquiinimigos de escola. Daquele tipo que se odiou desde o primeiro dia. Nosso histórico de ódio é tão extenso e já foi tantas e tantas vezes revisado e recontado que eu não sei mais se a versão do Ron de que eu acertei um troféu no Draco da vez que ele furou o duelo que tinha marcado é mais verdadeira que a versão de Blaise de que Draco foi ao encontro, esperou, esperou e não encontrou ninguém, por isso foi embora.

Só posso dizer com certeza – e você verá todos os parentes e amigos fazendo o mesmo – que nós éramos perfeitos inimigos, esse é o ponto em que todas as histórias chegam a um acordo: ódio mútuo, irrestrito e sincero.

Ou quase isso.

Sempre há aqueles que dizem: "_Eu sempre soube."_, "_Eu sabia que havia algo de errado ali."_ ou "_Bem reparei daquela vez, que ele (...)"_. Porém, a verdade é que quase ninguém devia ter reparado em nada, porque no máximo havia ali uma obsessão, por vezes vinda de minha parte, por vezes da parte do seu outro pai. E houve o tempo que nós crescemos, e é aí que eu quero chegar. Mas, vamos com calma.

Primeiro: eu nunca começava as brigas com seu pai. Quando éramos menores, ele era o obcecado, não podia resistir a pegar no meu pé, provocar, tentar me humilhar, irritar e de alguma forma me fazer notá-lo. Porém, eu só o odiava a cada dia mais. E nunca era eu a correr atrás da atenção dele.

Segundo: Ele ganhou problemas de um adulto, e simplesmente não pôde mais ficar se importando com uma rixa de infância. Mas, eu não sabia exatamente disso, e claro, percebi a falta de atenção dele para comigo. Há quem diga que esse foi um dos primeiros indícios de o que nos tornaríamos no futuro, mas eu não acho que já era isso. O ponto principal é que eu sabia que era grande parte do tempo o centro das atenções dele. Ele não podia evitar direcionar toda a raiva e implicância pra mim, e ver que essa 'atenção' passara assim tão fácil, me fez perceber que algo estava errado, muito errado. O que seria tão grave a ponto de Draco até esquecer de mim para se concentrar em outra causa? Devia ser realmente desesperador. Oh sim, eu fui bem arrogante. Essa era (ou é, como alguns podem vir a dizer) uma das minhas características. Obviamente na época eu não me dava conta disso, no entanto, era essa a minha lógica principal para desconfiar tão ferrenhamente dele naquela época. E eu estava certo no final, não estava?

Depois disso, creio que ambos crescemos, e seguimos cada um o seu caminho. Presenciamos de perto uma guerra, estávamos de lados diferentes, mas ele não exatamente lutou com veemência, e sua família me ajudou mais de uma vez, mesmo que por interesses pessoais. Além é claro de eu ter até hoje a varinha dele sobre a minha posse. Foi a que melhor se adaptou a minha mão, e _isso_ talvez signifique alguma coisa.

Só que após a guerra, não havia mais nada que nos unia. A família dele não foi presa, o pai dele tinha contatos demais, e metade de Hogwarts inteira depôs sobre a completa não participação da família na luta derradeira, além da sua avó, Narcisa, ter salvado a minha vida num momento decisivo. Acho que ela ainda adora contar essa história, e pode ter certeza que exagera, e muito, em algumas partes. Mas quem liga? De fato, se não fosse por ela, nada seria como é hoje.

Porém, o que quero dizer é que seguimos nossa vida, crescemos, não tinha mais nada que nos unia, ele descobrira e aprendera coisas mais importantes e relevantes do que implicar comigo, porque oh! Você já ouviu as histórias do tio Ron sobre a sala de fogo não é? Sim, salvei a vida do seu pai, não havia mais como ele ser ingrato ao ponto de não se lembrar daquilo. Eu também cresci, e passei por coisas tão graves, que meu ódio e fixação por ele passaram.

Namorei, quase casei. Seu outro pai também. Eu porque achava que amava, ele porque era algo bom para a família. Mas, você quer saber? Quer saber o que faltava na nossa vida quando estávamos separados, ensaiando uma peça com final feliz? Faltava _tudo_. Quem era ele sem mim? Quem era eu sem ele? Ele foi o primeiro menino bruxo da minha idade que conheci, esteve presente na minha vida antes mesmo dos meus dois melhores amigos, me marcou com uma impressão forte (embora inicialmente negativa) mais do que qualquer outro bruxinho.

Foi quando nos reencontramos. Assim, por acaso. Resolvemos aparecer no gabinete do ministro ao mesmo tempo. Puxou-se assunto como quem não quer nada.

- E aí, como você tá?

- Vivendo. - resposta seca.

- Conseguiu se arranjar?

- Digamos que sim.

Silêncio, sem jeito. Cada um olhava para um lado, o ambiente pareceu ficar um pouco pesado.

- Soube que você vai casar. - ele disse, indiferente, analisando o broche da própria capa.

- Sim, vou. - sorri. Porém, de repente, me senti idiota. Estava feliz com o quê? Um casamento bobo com uma namorada de infância?

- Parabéns. - disse ele, a indiferença na voz chegou a um nível tão alto que ele pareceu na verdade estar zangado.

Será que era só eu que me sentia de repente nostálgico? Nós dois trocando palavras de cordialidade e fingindo se importar um com o outro? Aquilo parecia muito errado.

- E você, soube que vai casar com uma _puro-sangue_. - eu pronunciei puro-sangue com escárnio. Ele me olhou surpreso e irritado.

- Sim, vou. - pareceu que iria deixar passar. Entretanto, ele ainda era Draco. - Apenas não acho que isso seja da sua conta. Só porque você prefere procriar como um gnomo com alguém inferior não significa que todos o queiram.

Oh, ele havia ido só _um pouco_ longe demais naquilo.

- Você conheceu primeiro o quê, a herança ou o rosto dela? - Talvez eu precisasse aprender a pegar um pouco mais pesado, mas, você me conhece bem o suficiente para saber que quando estou brigando com o seu pai, começo a perder a capacidade argumentativa.

- Quem sabe...? - Ele me disse com um riso sarcástico.

Eu retesei as minhas mãos, e não é que ele tinha coragem de confessar?

- Você é feliz assim? - eu quase gritei isso, na sala de visitas para o gabinete do Primeiro Ministro. Seu pai riu.

- Quando isso virou uma questão de felicidade? - E então me olhou, me olhou nos olhos como só olhava nas épocas de Hogwarts, como meu arquinimigo, como alguém que não me via além de um nada, ou no máximo uma sujeira muito inoportuna. Naquele olhar dele eu não era um herói, ou alguém importante, era só um menino, um menino qualquer. - E você, é feliz? - ele perguntou, de volta.

- C-claro que sou! - Respondi, hesitando por conta daquela sensação de ser só um estudante normal novamente, algo que eu não sentia há tempos.

- Não me faça rir. - Respondeu, tirando alguma poeira imaginária de cima do ombro, ele não parecia estar prestes a rir ou algo do tipo. - Ninguém pode ser feliz com uma Weasley, a não ser que você seja pobre. Diga Potter, você almeja ser pobre?

Eu ia me levantar da poltrona que estava sentado e gritar com ele, falar algumas poucas e boas...

- Potter, Malfoy. A que devo a honra? - o ministro Shacklebolt saiu do escritório dele antes que eu pudesse ao menos completar o movimento de abrir a boca, furioso.

Esse foi o reencontro. Quatro anos depois do que teria sido nosso último ano em Hogwarts. Depois disso, tivemos muitas chances de nos reencontrarmos, era incrível como a coincidência imperava sobre nós, realmente incrível.

No entanto, você conhece essa história também não conhece? Pode ser que bem menos que as outras, porque essa só teve como testemunha duas pessoas. Mas, aqui e ali sempre acaba ouvindo algo, e eu sei que você gosta de saber como tudo aconteceu, e bem, devo confessar que é exatamente por isso que eu e ele guardamos tanto a história, para que ela nunca se desgaste e possa ter sempre um quê de mistério.

Você deve me desculpar, mas não é agora que eu vou desvendar tudo. Não. Seu pai me mataria. E já chega eu ter revelado como foi o reencontro. Aos poucos você vai ouvindo retalhos da história, e um dia, quando menos esperar, a colcha já vai estar completa. Completa e perfeita. Ou quase isso.

Nunca contamos para você como foi a história do primeiro beijo ou da primeira vez. Afinal, você era (e ainda acho que é) muito jovem para isso. Porém, eu acho que devemos te contar pelo menos uma parte dos fatos, então, deixei a meu encargo relatar como descobrimos que gostávamos um do outro. O que na verdade só ocorreu depois do primeiro beijo. Mas, vamos lá, eu não sei escrever direito, provavelmente estragaria toda a cena.

Vem agora aquela conhecida parte da história em que vivíamos de nos esbarrar por aqui e por ali. Várias vezes estávamos com as nossas respectivas noivas, e elas obviamente não suportavam nossas trocas de infantilidades. Quando eu estava com o tio Ron e ele também resolvia implicar com seu pai, eu sentia algo estranho, queria mandar Ron embora ou calar a boca. O pior é que quando estava com Ron eu me comportava, e seu pai também. Trocávamos no máximo alguns olhares irônicos de dilacerar, mas não falávamos absolutamente nada. Claro, que seu tio percebia os olhares e por isso ficava reclamando para mim sobre aquele comportamento estranho.

Porém, foi só através de um comentário da tia Ginny, minha noiva na época, que me dei conta do que poderia estar verdadeiramente acontecendo.

- Você não acha que se importa demais com o Malfoy, não?

Oh sim. Eu estava namorando ela, mas não parava de falar no Draco. Veio à minha cabeça: Ok, no sexto ano em Hogwarts eu tinha um motivo para estar tão aficcionado, mas e agora? O que tinha de errado em mim? Claro que para a Ginny eu arranjei milhares de desculpas e justificativas, no entanto, a pergunta ficou ressoando pela minha cabeça, e esse, meu doce, acho que foi o verdadeiro início de tudo.

Depois de ficar tão desconfiado sobre meus próprios motivos, dali foi um pulo para perceber sentimentos diferentes passando por mim. Porque de repente, eu me sentia estranho quando Draco estava por perto? Quando foi que eu comecei a achar o movimento que o cabelo dele fazia algo encantador? De onde surgiu essa estranheza de me pegar relacionando o cheiro dele com coisas boas e gostosas? Foi quando houve nosso primeiro toque corporal, num desses momentos de quase agressão física que tínhamos, que de repente, virou um beijo e...

Certo, estou quase contando como foi a cena. Melhor parar por aqui.

Depois daquilo foi tudo evoluindo, repentinamente tudo não tinha mais graça se não fosse com seu pai. Logo estávamos nós mesmo arranjando desculpas para nos encontrarmos, começávamos os encontros como rivais e acabávamos como amantes. Parecia que éramos dois adolescentes novamente, esquecendo de compromissos, correndo riscos desnecessários.

Houveram inúmeras brigas, um quase casamento, precisei ouvir poucas e boas da tia Hermione para compreender a burrada que eu estava fazendo. Sem avaliar direito os riscos, quando tive que escolher entre uma vida normal com minha noiva e impedir seu pai de casar, eu escolhi seu pai. Aquele foi o momento derradeiro. Sem me importar em estar minimamente vestido para um evento como um casamento, eu aparatei lá no instante certo, a noiva acabara de chegar ao altar.

Seu pai não gosta dessa parte da história, contudo eu acho a mais divertida e interessante, então vou contar mesmo assim. Depois me resolvo com ele.

Entrei na igreja como um furacão, ainda com minha roupa de trabalho, obviamente eu não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo. A idéia era impedir o casório, mas o que eu iria fazer depois? Uma declaração de amor? Pedir para ele não fazer aquilo porque eu o... amava?

Graças a Merlin eu não precisei fazer nada disso.

Abri a porta, parei na entrada, encarei seu pai, vestido num fraque branco, lindo. E eu, suado e mal vestido, provavelmente descabelado (ou pelo menos mais que o normal). Palavras não saíram da minha boca. Nossos olhos se encontraram, eu em pânico, e ele... Ele também. Houve um momento de silêncio em que todos pareciam querer entender o que estava acontecendo. Haviam muitos convidados ali, muitas figuras importantes.

Seu pai desviou os olhos de mim por um instante, encarou alguém no primeiro banco que eu não podia ver (que descobri mais tarde ser a mãe dele), em seguida desvencilhou os braços da noiva, e ainda com sua cara de pânico mais autêntica correu até mim.

Quer dizer, eu acho que ele correu. Ou talvez a minha imaginação tenha floreado de mais as coisas. Agora não sei dizer. Só sei que foi uma cena memorável.

Ele veio até mim, e antes de qualquer coisa disse:

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo Potter.

- Nunca estive tão certo. - beijei ele em seguida, e nos aparatei dali.

Acho que se nossa vida fosse um conto, um livro ou um filme, aquele teria sido um ótimo momento para a história terminar. Podiam até escrever logo em baixo: _E viveram felizes para sempre_. O que não seria de todo uma mentira.

Só que antes do "felizes" ocorreram muitas coisas.

Nosso relacionamento descoberto foi um escândalo. Eu ainda era noivo de Ginny, embora andássemos em crise, a família dela não sabia de nada, muitas pessoas ficaram em choque, as revistas não tinham nada melhor para falar e eu comecei a me sentir idiota pelo que tinha feito. Seu pai então, estava quase me matando por ter sido tão escandaloso na hora de tirá-lo do evento, e claro, a culpa era minha por não ter feito alguma coisa _antes_ do casamento e não _durante_. Só que ele também não tinha feito nada, me dado certeza alguma, e por isso eventualmente brigávamos, como sempre. Mas, nada faria nos separarmos novamente. Pelo menos não naquela época.

Depois da crise, de quase apanhar da Ginny, dá vó Molly ter quase sido mandada para o hospital e de Ron quase ter me matado. As coisas foram explicadas e tudo voltou quase ao normal. Foi de fato uma época de muitos "_quases"_.

Sem duvidas, depois de toda a confusão e escândalo, eu e seu pai fomos morar juntos.

Agora estou _quase_ chegando aonde queria.

Ninguém aceitou muito bem o que aconteceu, nem a sociedade nem os parentes próximos. Mesmo a vó Narcisa estava bastante decepcionada, embora jamais tenha de fato tentado impedir o filho de fazer coisa alguma. Ela demorou mais de um ano inteiro para me aceitar e aceitar por completo a nossa escolha.

No começo eu a ouvia eventualmente ainda soltando: "Mas, querido, você ainda pode voltar atrás, arranjaremos alguma boa moça, e você pode desfazer toda essa confusão...". Confesso que nesses momentos eu ficava temeroso pelo seu pai, que podia ficar tentado a de fato dar o braço a torcer. Entretanto, parece que naquele momento, tanto ele como eu, estávamos decididos a seguir nossos reais desejos. E que boa notícia! Draco desejava ficar comigo mais do que manter seu status social, e _isso_, pode ter certeza, valia mais do que todos os "eu te amo" do mundo.

Você conhece a sua avó, ela não é fácil. Por isso, após um bom tempo, depois de realmente se convencer de que seu filho não estava só brincando e que realmente permaneceríamos juntos por mais tempo do que achava-se possível, nos fez um pedido. Um último pedido para enfim aceitar oficialmente nossa relação:

- Quero um neto. - disse ela, daquela forma distinta e de nariz empinado. - Só aceito que vocês de fato estão mesmo disposto a ficarem juntos e não numa aventurinha boba de dois jovens imaturos se me derem um neto.

- Mãe... Não podemos ter filhos, você sabe... - disse Draco meio zangado.

- Ora Draco, eu sei que não. - respondeu ela irritada. - Mas, eu quero um neto, um Malfoy.

- Sra. Malf...

- Narcisa.

- Narcisa... Como nós arranjaríamos um neto para a senhora? - perguntei não entendendo absolutamente nada.

- Adoção Harry, adoção. Nunca ouviu falar? - naquele tempo ela ainda não gostava de mim. Até hoje ainda solta suas alfinetadas, porém, você sabe tanto quanto eu que ela é uma pessoa que se pode admirar. Presa a família acima de _tudo_.

No começo, achamos que ela estava só passando por uma fase em que aceitava que não iria mais ter netos. De fato, Narcisa não insistiu no assunto, e nem lembrávamos mais de nada. Passamos três imensos e tranqüilos anos sem nos preocuparmos com nada. Na verdade, estava perto de completar o terceiro ano quando parece que todas as pessoas resolveram se juntar para nos pressionar:

- Quando vocês vão casar?

- Já faz tanto tempo né? Vocês chegarão a se casar?

- Tava pensando dia desses... Quando vocês pretendem oficializar a união?

- Não acha que já é hora de terminar a fanfarrice e assumirem de vez alguma responsabilidade?

- Ah, queria tanto te ver entrando na igreja...

E por aí vai.

Claro que seu pai e eu... Ou pelo menos eu, não pensava nesse assunto. Estávamos juntos e felizes, vivendo muito bem obrigado, para quê então se casar? Seria só uma oficialização, e eu pessoalmente não ligava para isso. No entanto, parece que o resto do mundo ligava sim, suas duas avós insistiram veementemente no assunto, seja da forma sutil ("Oh, Harry querido, você fica tão bem com essa roupa, imagino que ficaria mais belo ainda de fraque.", "Draco, doçura, não acha melhor deixar para cortar o cabelo mais para a frente, você ficaria divino casando com o cabelo assim.") ou da forma mais direta ("Harry, queria tanto ir no seu casamento, se não pôde ser com a minha filha, eu queria pelo menos poder te ver entrando na igreja, sabe, antes que eu me vá.", "Vocês vão esperar até que eu esteja velha de mais para me locomover para enfim realizar o casamento?").

O pedido de casamento também não foi algo do mais belo e memorável.

- Draco... Não acha que seria legal se nos casássemos logo? - perguntei enquanto cortava as batatas, avó Narcisa e os avós Weasley vinham para jantar. Seu pai hesitou por um instante.

- Acha que devemos anunciar isto hoje, na hora da janta? - ele perguntou.

- É, era o que eu tinha em mente. - respondi fatiando melhor os pedaços da leguminosa.

- Certo. Elas vão adorar planejar a festa. - ele soltou um dos risinhos de escárnio. - Mas, mamãe vai querer que seja lá na mansão.

- E Molly vai querer que seja na Toca.

- Prevejo uma briga... - ele disse me encarando com seu melhor riso sarcástico.

- Bom, pelo menos no fim realizaremos os desejos delas. - eu dei de ombros. Passou-se um tempo em silêncio... um silêncio estranho. Percebi instintivamente que seu pai ficou um pouco calado, meio amuado. Eu já o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que tinha algo de errado. Vasculhei por uns instantes minha mente atrás de respostas, e encontrei-as.

- Bem, então vamos fazer isso do jeito apropriado. - disse eu. Larguei a batata e a faca, limpei as mão no avental, virei seu pai para mim e me ajoelhei na frente dele.

- Draco Abraxas Malfoy, quer se casar comigo? Harry James Potter, seu inimigo de infância, que salvou a seu traseiro puro-sangue incontáveis vezes?

Ele fez um som de reprovação, acertou, com um pouco mais de força do que o carinho, a frigideira que segurava na minha cabeça e sorriu irônico.

- Esse é o pior pedido de casamento que alguém poderia receber. - disse ele, no entanto, eu sabia que tinha gostado, eu sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa, porque ele sorriu. Daquela forma meio retraída tentando segurar, mas ele sorriu. - De qualquer forma, sim, eu aceito, sr. Eu-tenho-a-testa-rachada-por-isso-me-ame- Potter.

Bom, não foi nada emocionante ou maravilhoso como poderia se imaginar. Contudo, quando anunciamos a decisão ao final naquele jantar, suas avós entraram em colapso e comemoraram muito. Durante meses a única coisa que ouvíamos era sobre os preparativos para o casamento. Foi um inferno maior do que imaginamos, mas estava valendo a pena. O maior problema foi a discordância de Narcisa e Molly.

- O casamento será na mansão Malfoy. - dizia Narcisa.

- Preferimos que seja na Toca, não é Harry, querido? Foi lá que todos os meus filhos se casaram e...

- Molly, Harry _não_ é um Weasley. - respondeu bebericando o chá que eu havia acabado de servir. - Além do que, Draco é _de fato_ um Malfoy, e como um Malfoy deve se casar no terreno da mansão. - a conversa estava até bem civilizada, todavia, claro, sua avó não podia se segurar. - Além do mais, não vamos comparar o terreno da mansão com o seu cheio de gnomos e coisas estranhas, daquela casa torta... - ela disse isso num sussurro venenoso, achei que Molly ia deixar as gentilezas de lado, mas pelo visto o casamento era importante demais.

- Certo, confesso que de fato o terreno da sua... _Casa_ possa vir a ser mais bonito para um casamento de grande porte. Entretanto, faço questão que seja eu a organizar tudo. - disse também bebericando o próprio chá.

- Molly, querida, preferia que deixasse-mos isso nas mãos de um profissional. Eu pago, não se preocupe.

- Não é uma questão de dinheiro Narcisa. - respondeu crispando os lábios, parecia que a conversa a estava irritando, mas ela jamais perderia a pose. - É uma questão de eu ser bem específica quanto ao que quero no casamento de Harry.

Pelo menos as duas sabiam discutir sem perder a pose. Claro que eventualmente uma acabava se estressando, todavia, tudo foi tranqüilo. E como você bem sabe, hoje ambas se amam horrores. Mas, no começo, foi um início de relação meio tenso.

Chegamos então ao dia do casamento, e não fique triste, porém, seu pai Draco, prometeu que seria ele a contar esse evento algum dia, então vamos pular e passar logo para a parte interessante.

O casamento foi as mil maravilhas, todos ficamos felizes e contentes e... Bem, o problema foi o pós-casamento. Claro que a união de Harry Potter e um Malfoy não ficaria tão facilmente de fora de algumas manchetes, e nossa relação sempre dividia a comunidade. A divisão era entre os que achavam tudo lindo e os que achavam que seu pai tinha me enfeitiçado ou estava me enganando e eu ia me dar muito mal. Como sempre, ele era o vilão, não eu. Claro.

Seu pai não ficou feliz com isso, lembro que passava o dia muito estressado, e obviamente sobrava pra mim, tudo era culpa minha, qualquer besteira era um problemão, e ele parou de sair na rua por um bom tempo depois que um menininho acertou ele com uma latinha na cabeça. Havia quem realmente achasse que seu pai pretendia fazer algum mal pra mim. Fora de casa e na frente das visitas ele agia com indiferença, como se nada o atingisse, mas, os duelos que tivemos nessa época eram ótimas provas de que ele não estava bem. Foi preciso o dia em que eu saí de casa e dormi no Caldeirão Furado para Draco perceber que não podíamos continuar daquela forma. Devo brevemente confessar que aquela reconciliação foi uma das melhores.

Porém, como tudo em qualquer sociedade, o tempo passou, outro "escândalo" surgiu e aos poucos as pessoas foram esquecendo de nós dois, pelo menos não éramos mais capa de revista ou manchete de jornal.

Demorou quase um ano inteiro para essa loucura terminar, e eventualmente ainda aparecíamos aqui e ali citados em matérias aleatórias, claro que sei isso tudo por intermédio de familiares e amigos, porque já havia parado de ler o _Profeta Diário_ há tempos. Seu pai Draco fez o mesmo depois que disseram numa matéria que ele era um maníaco sexual que havia passado por diversas cirurgias mágicas para conseguir parecer meramente belo.

Logo um tempo depois sua avó Narcisa resolveu que era uma boa hora para cobrar o que havíamos "prometido".

- Então, agora que estão estabilizados em um casamento real, como se sentem?

- Ern... - hesitei.

- Como deveríamos nos sentir? - seu pai perguntou.

- Não sei, vocês que deveriam me dizer.

Oh, eu mal lembrava como sua avó podia ser realmente incômoda, assumindo um ar esnobe e perguntando coisas inconvenientes, ela sabia que eu ficaria sem jeito, e seu pai um tanto quanto irritado pela minha falta de tato e até pelas perguntas em si.

- Ah, estamos bem. Bem... legal. - respondi tentando remendar a situação.

- Legal não era bem o que eu esperaria como um comentário válido para descrever alguém recém-casado. Todavia, vindo de você Harry, querido, não me admiro muito. Então o casamento está _legal_...

Eu corei. Já estava velho e suficientemente crescido, mas corei. Odiei aquilo, claro. Entretanto, não sei se sem esse tipo de coisa eu seria alguém tão menos suscetível como sou hoje.

- Quer dizer, não muda muita coisa na nossa vida né? Já morávamos juntos, o casamento foi só a oficialização.

- Oh sim, claro querido. - lembro até hoje do sorriso cínico estampado no rosto dela, como se eu fosse uma pessoa com graves problemas mentais

- Também concordo, o casamento está _legal_. Por que a pergunta?

- Apenas curiosidade docinho. - embora detestasse vê-la me deixar sem jeito, simplesmente não podia evitar amar assisti-la conseguir fazer o seu pai ficar de narinas dilatadas, levemente corado e completamente sem graça. - Espero que vocês não tenham esquecido ainda do pedido que fiz há alguns anos, quando resolveram cometer essa loucura... Digo, relacionamento.

Ambos olhamos sem compreender, afinal, fazia já um bom tempo, pelo menos o suficiente para nos fazer esquecer temporariamente do que ela havia pedido. Com o assunto sendo assim, puxado do nada, é que lembraríamos menos ainda. Mas, ela não era fácil, continuou tomando o chá e nos encarando, como se esperasse a nossa resposta ou reação vir naturalmente, contudo, ela sabia que iríamos acabar perguntando:

- Que pedido? – pelo menos perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, não teria dado tão certo se houvéssemos combinado.

Ela levantou os olhos da xícara de chá, nos encarou com um olhar educadamente surpreso, eu sabia que era apenas fingimento, porém, também sabia que ela jamais teria perdido a chance de nos deixar mal.

- Ora essa... Então vocês realmente esqueceram. - e nos olhou em censura... Céus, como eu odiava aquela mulher naqueles tempos. - O pedido que fiz a vocês sobre aceitar... Aceitar os dois juntos.

Ainda tentei olhar para o seu pai em busca de respostas, no entanto, o rosto contraído dele, só me mostrou que lembrava tanto quanto eu.

- Para aceitar o relacionamento de vocês, eu disse que havia uma condição... - nenhuma reação da nossa parte ainda, ela suspirou parecendo exasperada e contrariada. - Essa condição falava sobre eu ainda querer ter um neto...

- Ah! - seu pai exclamou, ele entendeu o que ela queria, eu não.

- Enfim... Achei que você nunca mais fosse lembrar, Draco. - e voltou a tomar desinteressada o próprio chá.

- Mamãe, nós não... Digo, agora?

- Sim, agora Draco.

- Mas... Como?

- Creio que eu já havia esclarecido isso anteriormente. Ou até isso você esqueceu?

- Não. O que quis dizer foi: onde? Você já andou procurando sobre o assunto?

- Obviamente.

- Então vo...

- Hum hum. - eu pigarreei em voz alta. Aquela história de ser deixado fora de algo que parecia envolver nós três me irritou tremendamente. - Será que alguém pode por favor usar palavras mais claras e me explicar sobre o que vocês estão falando?

- Adoção.

- Um neto.

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. Me senti levemente confuso, porém, entendi sobre o que falavam.

- Ah! Aquele pedido maluco de adotarmos uma criança para te dar um neto! - exclamei eu, Narcisa fez uma careta. - Eu tinha achado que era só um momento de devaneio onde você ainda tentava se acostumar com as escolhas do seu filho...

- Eu _nunca_ tenho devaneios, Potter. - disse ela crispando os lábios, creio que me achava bem irritante, ou ainda acha, nem sei. - Apenas não toquei mais no assunto para ver se vocês realmente se firmavam como casal. Afinal, adoção é uma assunto sério, não poderia pedir para trazerem uma criança para casa e depois ver vocês resolverem que foi só um lapso de consciência esse... c_asamento_. - ela bebericou mais um pouco o chá, parecia estar querendo retomar o controle sobre si mesma. - Entretanto, já fazem quatro anos que vocês estão juntos. Acredito que é chegada a hora de assumirem a promessa.

- Mas... - tentei argumentar.

- Você tem alguma idéia de orfanato? - seu pai me interrompeu, e eu vi que não tinha como discutir com os dois concordando, a conversa teria de ser entre eu e o seu pai mais tarde. Eu não sabia se me sentia pronto para adotar uma criança.

Depois disso, os dois ficaram discutindo detalhes e outras coisas. Não prestei atenção, portanto seria errado tentar remontar o que eles falaram.

Sua avó ficou até bem de noite em casa e conversou o tempo todo com Draco sobre os detalhes. Eu estava realmente zangado e irritado, queria poder simplesmente sair dali e ir fazer alguma outra coisa, nem que fosse ir beber com o Ron. Claro, eu tinha amor a minha vida, por isso apenas permaneci em casa e tentei ficar longe o suficiente dos dois, porém, não tão longe a ponto de depois ter de ouvir seu pai reclamando da minha falta de cortesia e atenção.

Depois que sua avó foi embora, já era de noite e nos arrumávamos para ir dormir, resolvi que era hora de enfim, dar minha opinião sobre o assunto:

- Isso é loucura.

- O quê? - ele perguntou sem entender, enquanto vestia a calça do pijama.

- Isso tudo! - eu disse zangado. Seu pai ainda me olhou sem entender.

- Meu pijama? Se você não gosta tanto dele, porque não me pediu antes, eu adoraria dormir nú. - ele disse com aquele sorriso despeitado que sabia provocava coisas... coisas... de adulto em mim.

- Não. - eu disse descartando sem pensar a suposição dele. - Estou falando dessa história maluca de adoção.

- Quem disse a você que eu gosto disso? Mas, promessa é promessa.

- Vai me dizer que ela também já escolheu a criança...?

- Bom, eu acho que assim ficaria mais fácil não é? Ela aparece aqui, nos dá a criança, nós contratamos uma babá, ou arranjamos uma elfo doméstico e está tudo lindo. Não deve doer.

- Hey! Não podemos fazer isso... Se vou ter mesmo que arranjar um filho, prefiro escolhê-lo por mim mesmo. E criá-lo como tem que ser.

Draco riu, e eu não entendi qual era a graça.

- Você é tão patético. - eu não entendi o que o levara a dizer isso. - Uma hora não quer criança alguma, na outra, faz questão de escolhê-la e discursar sobre ser um bom pai.

Eu fiz um muxoxo contrariado, mas aproveitei o bom humor para acrescentar.

- Quero que seja recém-nascido.

- Quê?! De jeito nenhum, bebês fedem... E choram... E acordam os pais no meio da noite! Sem chance. - disse ele como colocando um ponto final na discussão.

- Mas, ter um bebê nos fará ser pais de verdade, acompanharemos toda a criação dele, como se fosse biologicamente fruto de nós.

- Muito romântico sr. eu-quero-muito-ser-o-pai-do-ano, mas se eu quisesse tanto assim ser um pai tão completo, teria me casado daquela vez que você me raptou na igreja e feito filhos legítimos na minha esposa.

- Só adoto se for bebê. - disse irredutível. - Vamos... Isso vai nos unir ainda mais. É tão... _bom_ ter um bebê em casa.

- Você não existe Harry! Deixa de estupidez, nem sabe trocar fraudas!

- Posso aprender.

Draco bufou, contudo, não disse mais nada. Eu sabia, desde que ouvira sua avó falando em adoção, que aquilo iria terminar em longas discussões, _sempre_ era assim quando tínhamos de tomar uma grande decisão.

- Espero pelo menos que você não arranje problemas contra ser um menino. - ele disse depois de um tempo, eu estava quase cochilando.

- Ahn... - disse eu despertando do torpor. - Menino? Não acha que essa casa vai ficar muito cheia de homens não? Bem precisávamos de algum toque feminino...

- Se quer tanto um toque feminino, por que não se casou logo de um vez com a Weasley fêmea e teve um bando de femeazinhas?!

- Quando foi que essa conversa chegou até Ginny? - perguntei acordando de vez e me sentando.

- Boa noite. - disse ele de forma brusca apagando as luzes e se virando para o lado.

- Uhnf.

Ainda teríamos muitos e muitos dias para discutirmos, e só Deus sabe o quanto discutimos.

Sinceramente, foram discussões tão bobas, sempre terminavam em assuntos aleatórios que eu nem acho que valha a pena descrever. Digo... O que isso teria a ver com a história?

O que desencadeou tudo foi o assunto adoção, porém, de repente nos pegávamos discutindo, como dessa vez que eu relatei, falando sobre coisas irrelevantes para o assunto. O que Ginny tinha a ver com qualquer coisa?

Se fossemos menos cabeça-dura, todo esse processo de aceitação, argumentação e decisão, teria durado bem menos. Talvez no máximo um ou dois meses.

Porém, demoramos exatos oito meses até tomar uma decisão, proposta na verdade pelo tio Ron, que já estava meio cheio de sempre que encontrava com a gente, ver-nos brigando, além das inúmeras noites que eu aparecera na casa dele e de tia Hermione procurando abrigo depois de alguma briga um pouco mais cheia de farpas.

- Por que vocês simplesmente não vão até um orfanato, olham pra as crianças e vêem qual delas vocês gostam mais? Cara... Isso é muito mais simples do que essas discussões malucas!

- Sempre quando nós estamos quase bem, e já quase esquecemos do assunto, Narcisa aparece e perguntava a nossa decisão... Isso é uma merda cara.

- Eu sei, mas ficar só discutindo não dá em nada. Arrasta logo o cara de fuinha prum orfanato e lá ces pegam o primeiro pirralho que aparecer. Ter filho é assim Harry, ce nunca sabe o que vai te aparecer, é um jogo de sorte.

- Muito poético Ron. - disse a tia Hermione, que estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro, com a sua prima Rose (que na época tinha 3 aninhos) deitada no colo.

- Mas, é verdade. Quem pode controlar isso, se vai vir menino ou menina, bonito ou feio. É tudo coincidência, destino se você preferir.

Aquilo que Ron falou ficou na minha mente. Talvez ele estivesse certo, talvez ter um filho fosse como um jogo de sorte, talvez devêssemos seguir este jogo, afinal, todos os pais o seguiam não é mesmo?

Voltei para casa naquele mesmo dia, seu pai ainda estava mal humorado, no entanto, eu aceitei isso, e sem trocar muitas palavras fui planejando como faria.

Graças ao meu nome, tive de aguardar apenas dois dias para conseguir uma visita, quando no geral demorava até semanas.

- Draco. - eu o chamei após o café que comemos separados (ele ainda estava zangado). - Hoje nós vamos sair.

- Você vai sair. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. - respondeu indiferente.

Fiquei um momento na dúvida se contava ou não sobre a visita que havia conseguido ao Orfanato St. Margaret Para Orfãos Bruxos, porém, sabia que se eu confessasse o nosso destino, ele jamais aceitaria ir.

- Eu quero que você conheça um lugar. É muito importante. - enfim ele me encarou, talvez tenha sido a entonação meio séria de mais que usei. No seu rosto uma pergunta muda. - Eu realmente preciso que você venha comigo. Pelo menos dessa vez, sem briga.

- A culpa é sua se sempre brigamos. - ele disse baixinho, voltando a não prestar atenção em mim.

- Draco... Por favor. Só dessa única vez, vem comigo.

Oh, não foi fácil convencê-lo, mas, no fim, consegui fazer com que ele se arrumasse e viesse comigo, obviamente ele quis saber o destino para aparatar, no entanto, simplesmente agarrei-o pela cintura e aparatei na porta do orfanato. Rapidamente toquei a campainha e em menos tempo do que o suficiente para deixar seu pai nervoso e uma senhora de aspecto afável veio nos atender.

- Ah, sr. Potter, que bom que veio, esperávamos pelo senhor! - disse ela ao me reconhecer. - Entre, por favor.

- Sra. Morecombe, esse é Draco Malfoy, meu companheiro. Havia falado dele anteriormente...

- Ah sim, sr. Malfoy. Enfim, veio até aqui, nossa casa já recebeu inúmeras doações de sua família, é uma honra receber um de vocês em pessoa. - disse a mulher de forma sinceramente honrada.

Draco me olhou completamente desconfiado e dúbio. Era muito difícil saber quando o nome Malfoy era bem ou mal visto, e esse tipo de reconhecimento nunca era do agrado dele, afinal, evocava tanto gratidão quanto ódio, mesmo não tendo sido de fato ele a disseminar o nome da família pelo mundo afora.

- Vamos à minha sala, para vermos os detalhes... - disse ela nos guiando pelos corredores, ao fundo o som de crianças gritando. Eu mal podia esperar para ver todas elas.

Obviamente seu pai não era nenhum idiota, por isso, creio que percebeu com facilidade onde estávamos, no entanto, o que me impressionou, foi o fato dele não parecer zangado.

Após discutidos os trâmites legais e explicado como de fato se efetuaria a adoção, nossa interlocutora nos levou até o terceiro andar, onde ficavam as crianças menores, de zero a cinco anos, como disse ela.

Obviamente, eu estava interessado no de zero a um ano, e pretendia convencer de alguma forma o seu pai, de que elas eram as melhores, porém, sabia igualmente que "o feitiço poderia virar contra o feiticeiro".

Não vou falar sobre as outras crianças, porque na verdade, só uma delas me importa. Por isso, vamos à sua história, porque é a mais bela e especial.

Quando entramos naquele quarto de paredes claras, móveis simples e bem cuidados, destacavam-se as cores dos brinquedos espalhados pelas inúmeras fileiras de berços. Tenho certeza que foi a minha imaginação que distorceu a memória, entretanto, atualmente imagino aquele ambiente gigantesco e repleto de infinitos berços, que seriam minhas escolhas. Não era o primeiro quarto que visitávamos, e não lembro seu número, mas, pra mim, pareceu o maior e mais assustador, era como buscar uma agulha em um palheiro. Uma reprodução precisa da luta desenfreada que se dá na reprodução normal, um jogo de sorte entre os zilhões de espermatozóides onde qualquer um pode ser o "vencedor". Qualquer criança ali poderia vir a se tornar um Malfoy-Potter.

Sim, isso não foi lá muito poético nem belo e você sabe que esse nunca foi o meu forte, portanto, nada de revirar os olhos aqui, o importante é que entenda o quão aquele momento foi especial.

Quem te viu primeiro foi o Draco.

Você derrubou no chão um chocalho de plástico e esticou a mão para fora do berço em busca do brinquedo. Seu pai Draco parou abruptamente de andar, recolheu o objeto do chão e logo em seguida te entregou; é quando eu gosto de imaginar que ocorreu o amor à primeira vista.

Vocês ficaram se encarando durante alguns instantes, no tempo entre eu desviar os olhos dos outros berços até ver vocês se encarando. Não sei se houveram sorrisos, no entanto, quando eu cheguei perto, os dois estavam apenas se olhando e você sustentava o olhar de Draco de uma forma... inquietante.

- Gostou dele Draco? - perguntei me aproximando, encantado com a interatividade que passara a haver entre vocês.

- Eu... nã... nada especial. - disse ele dando os ombros, olhou para o outro lado.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, eles me pareceram tão grandes, castanhos e sinceros... não sei, eu acho que você começou a me conquistar ali. Para ser sincero, eu estava em busca de alguma criança que se parecesse comigo ou com Draco, seja na cor dos olhos, cabelos ou feições. Você tinha cabelos claros, porém, morenos, diferentes dos platinados de Draco e dos meus escuros, olhos castanhos, nem remotamente parecidos com o prata do seu outro pai ou com meus verdes, e o resto, bem, você era um bebê, mas ainda assim, não encontrava nenhum aspecto semelhante a mim ou ao seu pai.

Não sei, deve ter sido essa coisa de "jogo de sorte". Não parecia com ninguém. Não era um espelho de narciso nem de mim nem do seu pai, e ainda assim nos conquistou.

- Vocês gostariam de pegar no colo? - perguntou a Sra. Morecombe. Eu e Draco nos assustamos. Acho que ele tanto quanto eu, por um momento, acreditara que havia só três pessoas naquele quarto.

- Eu... - hesitei, mas a mulher já te tirava do berço. Fui o primeiro a te segurar, pois Draco fez questão de rapidamente se afastar. Tenho certeza que ele estava com medo de fazer alguma besteira, porém, aposto que ele juraria de pé junto que foi por qualquer outro motivo que não sua atraente covardia.

Segurar você pela primeira vez foi algo... normal. Talvez eu devesse dizer alguma coisa um pouco mais interessante. Mas foi o que senti. Nenhum arrepio percorrendo a espinha, titilar de sinos ou revelação de um segredo mágico. Foi normal, tranqüilo, e você encostou o queixo no meu ombro, como se já tivesse intimidade. Foi normal e apaixonante.

- Draco...! Olha só, ele não me estranhou.

- Surpreendente, vindo de uma criança que deveria pelo menos se assustar com essa sua cara de monstro iletrado.

Preferi ignorar o comentário típico dele porque havia reparado que neste caso ele, possivelmente, só estava com ciúmes.

- Segure-o um pouco Draco. É... é legal.

- Harry! Eu... não... eu... - mas antes que pudesse fazer muita coisa, coloquei você no colo dele. Ele te segurou sem jeito e você, ao invés de se apoiar no ombro dele como fez comigo, se pôs a encará-lo. E sorriu. Um sorriso tão... típico. Que mesmo naquela hora não te conhecendo era como se já soubéssemos o quanto viríamos a gostar dele.

Draco te sorriu de volta e disse algo muito baixinho que soou como:

- Oi, como vai você?

- Aparentemente Julia gostou de vocês. Ela não costuma ser muito sociável. - a sra. Morecombe sorriu. E eu cai de amores.

- Julia?! - exclamou Draco. - Eu pensei... pensei que fosse um menino.

- Não, não, essa é Julia Sallaberry. Mas é normal essa confusão. Crianças dessa idade são muito parecidas.

- Então seu nome é Julia... - eu disse, me aproximando e afagando o seu cabelo ralo.

- Harry... não. - Draco disse me encarando. - O combinado era um herdeiro, um menino, alguém que não mijasse nas próprias calças. Não podemos ficar com ela.

- Draco, você mesmo estava há instantes atrás prestes a escolhê-la para adotar.

- Não! Eu não estava. - ele disse, parecendo firme. - Estava unicamente segurando-a porque ela é uma criança. O que você pretendia que eu fizesse? Jogasse-a no berço?

- Ter filhos, Draco, é assim mesmo. Quando você aguarda a chegada nunca sabe como será, quem virá, mas antes que perceba, mesmo com todos os planos não saindo como o esperado, você já se apaixonou e as diferenças pouco importam. Isso é ser pai: amar sob todos os aspectos.

Ou era o que eu gostaria de ter falado naquele momento.

Mas a verdade é que ficou mais para:

- Draco, larga a mão de ser hipócrita! Você gostou dela e não importa se não saiu como nos seus planos, ter filhos é assim mesmo! Acho que levá-la pra casa por experiência não vai ser de todo o mau.

Ele me encarou levemente surpreso e depois te encarou. Tenho certeza que percebera, assim como eu, que de alguma forma não doeria experimentar um pouco. Eu queria um bebezinho pequeno, mas você já tinha um ano e alguns dentes. Ele queria alguém maior e já sabendo se virar. Mas a vida nem sempre é como queremos. Ela é melhor.

- Harry... - ele disse numa voz que lembrava vagamente súplica, os olhos ainda em você.

Passei o braço entorno do ombro dele.

- Nem sempre os pais podem escolher como seus filhos vão ser.

- Mas nós podemos.

- Que tal levar Julia como experiência?

Naquele momento seu pai abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes. Parecia estar havendo alguma espécie de luta interna ali. De esguelha eu raparei que a Sra. Morecombe parecia esperançosa, até levemente emocionada, eu poderia chutar.

- Não era isso que eu tinha em mente... - ele ainda tentou se convencer.

- A vida não é...

- Você quer, por favor, parar de ficar bancando o filósofo? Eu já entendi! Ser pai é isso, bla bla bla!

Foi quando ouvimos seu riso. Você olhava para Draco e ria. E eu soube que você era a criança perfeita pra nós.

- Posso saber do que a senhorita está rindo? - perguntou Draco. Você parou de rir e voltou a encará-lo, porém, no rosto, ainda tinha um ar risonho.

- Sra. Morecombe, quando poderemos levar Julia para casa?

- Bem, sr. Potter, sr. Malfoy, se puderem me seguir, vou leva-los até meu escritório.

Para ser sincero não levamos você para casa naquele instante. Até resolvermos todos os processos legais e toda papelada foram-se um mês.

Um mês no qual suas duas avós e tia Hermione nos ajudaram a preparar sua chegada, montamos todo o quarto, berço, decoração e enxoval. Todas pareciam encantadas. Particularmente Narcisa. E foi com prazer que eu vi que após a aprovação dela quanto ao "neto" ser na verdade uma menina Draco pareceu ficar mais tranqüilo.

Hipoteticamente, sua vinda era apenas uma fase de teste. No entanto, o quarto já estava pintado de rosa, o enxoval já era todo feminino e não parecíamos prontos para receber ninguém além de uma garotinha. Cheguei inclusive a pegar inúmeras vezes Draco lendo as revistas e livros que Hermione trouxera. Eles tiveram algumas conversas que eu considerei um enorme passo pra alguém que ainda olhava completamente torto para uma sangue-ruim, afinal, Hermione tinha uma filhinha, sabia como cuidar de meninas.

Foi com um misto de surpresa que Narcisa apareceu aqui em casa dias antes de sua chegada anunciando:

- Parece que vocês enfim fizeram alguma coisa direito. - disse ela retirando as luvas enquanto se sentava no sofá. Aos nossos olhares interrogativos, ela acenou com a varinha e uma pasta apareceu na mesinha de centro. - Obviamente que eu não iria deixar vocês adotarem uma criança qualquer. Por isso coloquei o investigador da família atrás de informações sobre ela.

Encarei Draco atrás de uma resposta, ele parecia saber tanto quanto eu, mas levantou os ombros de forma simplista. Narcisa abriu o arquivo e o folheou enquanto falava:

- Julia Sallaberry, vem da família Sallaberry, típica da Itália, Sicília. Tradicionais bruxos que se dizem descendentes de Ascoli Piceno, sua mãe aparentemente descende de alguma família menor da Irlanda e o resto parece meio obscuro como vocês podem ler aqui neste arquivo. Mas por mim Julia pode ser considerada minha neta. Talvez não tenha uma ascendência tão nobre quanto Draco, que é um Malfoy e Black, no entanto, me pareceu uma boa linhagem.

- Pra mim não faria diferença alguma se Julia vem de uma família pura ou não. - disse categoricamente.

- Engraçado, Potter, mas tenho a impressão de que o mundo não se resume só a você e ao que lhe é importante.

- Igualmente não se resume ao que você acha que é mais importante... - disse espremendo os olhos, começava a me revoltar com aquela conversa.

- Vocês dois, se puderem parar, sim? O que importa é que escolhemos, fomos escolhidos, não sei! No fim, todos saíram felizes.

Depois dessa frase zangada do seu pai resolvemos que era completamente irrelevante prosseguir com a briga.

Havíamos entrado no inverno, me animava saber que dentro de pouco tempo seria natal, e passaríamos aquela data tão feliz e importante com você do nosso lado. Seria nosso primeiro natal em família.

Lembro até hoje da primeira vez que você veio para a nossa casa. Sua casa. Era uma manhã cinzenta e fria de dezembro, nove de dezembro. Eu tinha certeza que naquela noite nevaria. Draco e eu buscamos você no orfanato bem cedo. Foi com algo próximo ao radiante que saímos de lá. Levamos tantos e tantos agasalhos que foi necessário o bom senso da Sra. Morecombe para que deixássemos você mais confortável do que parecendo uma bolota de panos com dois olhinhos brilhantes.

Recordar da sua fase de criança é simplesmente encantador, embora, ainda me sinta relutante em de fato acreditar que aquela coisinha pequena e inicialmente séria se tornou uma pessoa de ótimos sorrisos e tão grande... ou nem tanto, já que você não passa de um metro e meio de altura e não parece que vai crescer muito mais.

Nos primeiros dias você estranhou a nova casa. Foi magnífico ver desespero nos olhos de Draco toda vez que você chorava. Corríamos de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer, buscando coisas para você e tentando de tudo para te fazer sorrir. Às vezes não eram fraudas, comida, banhos ou qualquer outra coisa lógica.

Estávamos eu e Draco inclinados sobre o seu berço e você chorava sem aparente motivo.

- Você já verificou a frauda dela?

- Merda Harry, já!

- Tem certeza?

Draco revirou os olhos enquanto colocava a mão sobre a sua testa.

- Ela está meio quente.

- Crianças costumam ter temperatura um pouco acima da dos adultos.

- Eu sei. Mas é que estamos praticamente no inverno. Lá fora está bem frio...

- E aqui dentro está quente, Draco.

- E se alguém passou gripe pra ela? Eu disse que aquela criança piolhenta dos Weasley não devia se aproximar muito de Julia.

- Pare de chamar a Rose assim. - eu disse revirando os olhos, estava cansado de mais para as implicâncias desnecessárias do seu pai.

Você continuava a chorar e só os pais podem dizer o quanto o choro do filho é dilacerante. Naquela época nem éramos oficialmente pais, mas o que são leis quando os sentimentos estão no meio?

- Devemos chamar a Narcisa? - perguntei inseguro.

- Não seja idiota. Já chamamos a minha mãe da última vez quando tínhamos apenas que bater de levinho nas costas depois de alimentar Julia. Se a chamarmos de novo por um motivo insignificante, mamãe é capaz de exigir a custódia da criança e criá-la ela mesma.

Draco disse aquilo com tanta sinceridade e revolta que eu percebi: não era só eu que havia me apaixonado ali. Você no começo só fazia chorar e se suas lágrimas nos conquistaram. O que diriam seus futuros e encantadores sorrisos?

- Você está dizendo então que ama a Julia e já se considera o pai dela? - perguntei sorrindo provocativo.

- Acho que é meio impossível trocar mais de quinhentas fraudas sujas e fedorentas sem no final começar a gostar um pouquinho da pessoa. Afinal, ela tem mesmo que merecer esse sacrifício. - enquanto falava, pegou um dos chocalho preferidos e começou a balançá-lo na sua frente... o que não teve muito efeito.

- Você é tão romântico, daqui a pouco dirá que a ama eternamente depois dela fazer xixi na sua roupa mais cara. - eu disse rindo. Seu pai, num acesso de raiva que não conteve (provavelmente devido ao estresse), pegou o chocalho e bateu-o com toda a força no meu rosto. Doeu.

Você riu.

Não estou falando que só parou de chorar. Você realmente riu, bastante por sinal. Chegou até a se engasgar.

- Acho que ela gosta de te ver apanhando. - Draco disse pensativo e levemente surpreso.

Com raiva, e o sangue no topo da cabeça, passei uma rasteira no seu pai. Foi uma das quedas mais bonitas que tive o prazer de ver. Acho que vou perder alguns instantes descrevendo a cena:

As mãos dele foram ao ar acima da cabeça, seu rosto pálido perdeu mais ainda a cor, a boca abriu em uma exclamação inicialmente muda, os olhos se esbugalharam, e eu vi o cabelo arrumado, platinado e sedoso dele ondulando ao ar que passava enquanto ele ia ao chão. O barulho da queda então, foi música. Draco caiu torto, as próprias pernas emboladas, a blusa que se levantara, mostrava sem pudor o abdômen dele.

Uma risada infantil e estridente encheu ainda mais o ambiente, foi a primeira vez que você bateu palmas e abriu e fechou as mãos várias vezes.

- Seu idiota! O que você acha que está fazendo! - seu pai se levantou do chão, estava zangado e amarrotado. E você não sabe como eu gostava dele zangado e amarrotado.

- Estou divertindo Julia. Veja, funcionou. - eu apontei você no berço, que tinha os olhos fechado de tanto rir.

- Você... você é um monstrinho! - disse Draco para você, como quem ralha. No entanto, aquela era a primeira vez de muitas que uma bronca dele não tinha efeito nenhum sobre você, que ergueu seus pequenos braços e chamou por ele.

Se tem algo que quebra a resistência de um pai, é ver sua filhinha sendo carinhosa. Draco corou, e foi uma daquelas vezes em que ele estava contrariado e não sabia direito o que fazer.

- Eu não vou... você riu de mim! Sabe que é feio rir da desgraça dos outros?

- Dah! - novamente, ele foi ignorado. Suas mãozinhas continuavam no ar abrindo e fechando, pedindo colo. Não preciso mesmo dizer quem desistiu primeiro não é? Draco sempre foi uma manteiga derretida. Mesmo parecendo um velho ranzinza às vezes.

Aquele natal teria tido tudo para ser um dos piores da nossa vida. Mesmo. Mal dormíamos, havíamos tanto nos acostumados com seus choros durante a primeira semana que depois que você já se sentia em casa e dormia bem, eu e Draco é que pegamos uma maldita insônia.

Parece besteira, e na verdade nossa sorte foi estarmos de férias no trabalho e licença para cuidarmos de você por um tempo. Porque haviam dias que eu simplesmente não conseguia pregar o olho. O silêncio passou a ser insuportável.

No início, você não podia ser deixada só durante a noite inteira, pois quando acordava no meio da madrugada a primeira coisa a fazer era chorar, e quando o choro acabou, sobrou a falta dele.

E a falta dele significava insônia. Praticamente nos desacostumamos a dormir muito, e voltar a ter essa liberdade foi estranho, nosso corpo não acompanhou a mudança.

Entretanto, fora esse... _detalhe_ (que na época nos pareceu uma calamidade), os dias foram passando, e logo nevar deixou de ser algo especial para ocorrer todo santo dia. É quando sabemos que o natal está mesmo chegando.

E ele veio. Junto com um frio desconfortável, que nos preocupou quanto à sua saúde, porém, que não trouxe nenhum mal, além de uma ou duas brincadeiras na neve. Não deixávamos você de fato brincar naquele gelo branco e macio, no entanto, no batente da casa eu trazia uma pilha daquela substância e nós três tentávamos construir um boneco de neve. Nunca era realmente bem sucedido, por mais que você coopera-se, porém, o talento artístico de todos da nossa família parecia bem escasso. Pelo menos o para construção de esculturas.

Quando o natal chegou, você já sabia que algo grandioso nos aguardava, porque estava tão interessada e excitada como todos que vinham periodicamente nos visitar. Toda vez que a campainha tocava era a primeira a dar um gritinho e correr na direção da porta, às vezes caía no chão, mas nunca chorava.

A parte que eu mais relembro é na entrega dos presentes do nosso primeiro natal - que inclusive ocorreu na nossa casa - com direito a Weasleys, Malfoys e Potters, todos reunidos sob o mesmo teto. Sua avó quase não quis vir. No entanto, depois da morte de seu avô, que ocorreu uns bons anos antes de você ao menos ser planejada, sua avó sempre parecia bem mais maleável e disposta a mudar algumas pequenas coisas.

Seu primeiro presente veio da vó Molly, um conjuntinho de lã que incluía o típico suéter Weasley, um par de meia e luvas. Não me pergunte do resto dos presentes. Só lembro do suéter rosa com um J estampado e das meias e luvas que eram simplesmente... _pequenas de mais_ para serem reais.

E não fui só eu que achei aquilo encantador. À noite, nós três estávamos indo dormir, você deitava na nossa cama, adormecida. Seu outro pai andara fazendo-te companhia, enquanto eu corria de um lado para o outro arrumando as últimas coisas antes de dormir.

- Já reparou como ela é pequena? - comentou ele após um tempo.

- Aaaahn... ela é um bêbe. - respondi enquanto passava pela porta do quarto segurando uma caixa.

- Idiota. Eu sei. - Draco suspirou exasperado quando voltei, olhei rapidamente e vi que ele brincava com a sua mãozinha que apertava o dedo dele toda vez que encaixava-o na sua palma. - Mas... ela parece tão frágil. Olha o tamanho dessas mãos, não acredito que alguém possa ser tão miniatura de gente.

- Você sabe que um dia já foi desse tamanho, não é? - perguntei rindo.

- Sim, e isso só torna as coisas mais incríveis.

- Qualquer coisa que venha de nós é incrível. - eu disse imitando o que ele me dissera da primeira vez em que resolvemos experimentar cozinhar um bolo, que não saiu lá muito bom, por sinal. Seu pai riu. Provavelmente lembrou também daquelas cenas do bolo.

- Harry, apesar de querermos muito, Julia não _veio_ de nós.

- No entanto, veio _até_ nós. O que já basta para ser considerada nosso fruto. - disse categórico. Me sentei do outro lado da cama, e comecei a segurar a sua outra mãozinha. De fato, era fácil reprimir Draco, e difícil não me espantar com a pequenez ou com a... _fofura_ que era.

Inclusive, quem costumava sempre te chamar de fofa era a pequena Rose, e tínhamos de concordar com ela em muitos aspectos.

- Será que ela vai ficar tão pequena assim pra sempre? - eu perguntei mais para mim do que qualquer coisa.

- Não acho que vá... - disse Draco ainda brincando com a sua mão contraída. - A não ser que por engano tenhamos adotado um anão puro-sangue.

Confesso que era divertido brigar às vezes com o seu pai, mas quando ele me fazia rir, era ainda melhor.

Eu gostava quando ele me fazia rir, e ele de me ver rindo, bastou essa combinação para que saísse um beijo. Os beijos cheios de desejo, luxúria e todas essa coisas feias de adulto são realmente bons. No entanto, eu jamais trocaria um desses por um beijo como aquele que tivemos.

Cada um segurava uma de suas mãozinhas, gosto de imaginar nossos lábios se encontrando exatamente sobre você, adormecida entre nós. Nós tínhamos uma família, e éramos muito felizes. Muito. O beijo era puro amor, uma amor maduro de duas pessoas responsáveis por uma pequena vida.

Aquele foi o primeiro melhor inverno de nossas vidas. Porque logicamente, vieram muitos outros melhores invernos. Se você fosse um órfão por toda a vida como eu, entenderia como o primeiro natal em família - minha própria família - com duas pessoas que eu amava fora tão especial. Já havia passado inúmeros outros natais com os Weasley. Não quero parecer ingrato com a melhor família bruxa que conheci, entretanto, ter a sua, e só sua própria família, que você mesmo construiu, é uma sensação toda especial e nova. Eu não me cabia de alegria.

Quando o natal passou e o novo ano chegou nos trazendo enorme esperanças, chegou a hora da decisão final. Adotaríamos ou não você?

Sei que não há sentido em fazer mistério, afinal sabes muito bem onde tudo termina, ou melhor, onde tudo pára nessa história. Porque você ainda tem muitos mais anos de vida pela frente, e muito mais metros de pergaminho para preencher contando sobre sua jornada.

Mas naquele inverno, meio de janeiro, tínhamos uma decisão sobre nossas costas: ficar ou não?

Claro que não hesitamos. Draco sonhava com um menino, mas aquilo pouco fez diferença, você era na verdade tudo com o que sonhávamos sem saber.

Contudo, havia a burocracia.

Enquanto os documentos de adoção estavam sendo preparados, e nós decidíamos os detalhes como se manteríamos seu nome original ou não, se tínhamos intenção de adotar outras crianças, o nome dos seus avós, o nosso salário e se éramos capazes de te manter... Isso não teria sido realmente incômodo se não fosse o detalhe de que durante todo esse tempo você foi tirada de nós. "_Processos legais"_ diriam eles. E eu quase responderia: _"Sabe o que você faz com esses seus processos legais?"_.

Entretanto, talvez você descubra que o melhor amigo do amor é a saudade. Muitas vezes só nos damos conta do quanto gostamos de alguém quando sentimos o peso da ausência dela. Quem disse isso foi a Hermione.

Após uma semana sem você, eu e Draco estávamos um caco. Claro que sabíamos que era temporário, entretanto, inevitável se perguntar coisas como: _será que eles sabem que ela não gosta da papinha de legumes com pedaços de brócolis e sim com pedaços de cenouras?_ ou então _quando a põe para dormir, eles vão lembrar de que ela gosta de que fique murmurando com ela contra o peito?_ e o mais inquietante _será que vão saber que ela não suporta a pomada feita com acácias virgens e só usa a de girassóis angolanos?_

Todas essa preocupações, estresse e falta do barulho de ter você correndo, gritando ou rindo pela casa passaram após uma semana e meia.

Enfim tínhamos oficialmente uma filha, a única que poderia ser e a mais perfeita:

_Julia Sallaberry Malfoy-Potter_.

(Não pergunte como eu consegui colocar meu sobre nome por último que você sabe bem dessa história, e prefiro não contá-la aqui para não irritar seu pai, tenho certeza que ele vai dar um jeito de conseguir esses pergaminhos)

Hoje, Jubs - apelido que você ganhou de Rose, que não sabia pronunciar Julia corretamente – é seu aniversário de 17 anos.

Sei que não posso ir aí pessoalmente te dar um abraço, ou entregar em Hogwarts o seu presente, e é por isso que há mais de uma semana venho recolhendo essas memórias em infinitas idas à penseira e convencendo seu pai Draco a contar sobre o ponto de vista dele.

Aviso logo que ele está relutante com esse presente, mas eu não me importo, sempre prometemos que quando você completasse a maioridade te contaríamos tudo que você sempre perguntou e nós sempre fizemos questão de fazer mistério.

Agora, aproveite e guarde esse rolo gigante de pergaminho bem guardado, eu não garanto a segurança dele se Draco encontrá-lo um dia.

Feliz aniversário Jubs, você é o nosso orgulho. Se tem algo que gostaria de te falar agora, que não é mais dependente legalmente de mim e do Draco é:

Não saia de casa tão cedo e,

OBRIGADO POR EXISTIR.

Com muito amor, desse seu pai que comete os piores e os melhores erros da sua vida:

_**Harry James Potter**_.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic na real já é bem antiga, ela tem um ano que foi escrita. Só que eu nunca postei antes pq não achava que estava amadurecida o suficinete. Então, agora, quando a minha mais antiga amiga feita na intert fez aniversário, resolvi que era hora de trazer essa fic a público. Mesmo que levemente atrasada.

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO JUBS!

Essa fic foi escrita só e unicamente para você, sem nenhum intenção além de ser sua. Parabéns mesmo, e desculpa não ter podido postá-la antes ou no dia 20 de julho. Eu sei que sou uma péssima amiga por isso. Mas eu ainda te amo e espero sinceramente que você goste dessa história.

A você, que é um leitor e chegou aqui por acaso (ou não), espero que tenha agradado a história. Reviews são super bem aceitos e péra, antes de acharem que está faltando algo, a fic ainda tem mais um capítulo Pequeno é verdade. Mas ele finaliza a história de vez P

Lembrando sempre: _Reviews salvam vidas! Aperte no botão lilás e salve uma você tb!_


	2. Pergaminho 2

**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **Condessa Oluha, Bruna Behrens, Carol Lopes**  
Par/Personagem: **Draco/Harry**  
Classificação: **PG13**  
Resumo: **Se você não existisse, teríamos de te inventar de alguma forma. Nem Harry nem Draco se achavam prontos para ter um filho juntos, e mesmo assim experimentaram juntos a construção de uma família. (NÃO é Mpreg)**  
Disclaimer: **JK é rica, eu sou pobre. Ela ganha dinheiro escrevendo, eu não.**  
Notas: **Peguem o epílogo e rasguem. Eu ignorei ele completamente (ou até certo ponto) e recontei alguns fatos. Enjoy it!

* * *

Para **_M. Sallaberry P._**, minha eterna **_Jubsjubs_**

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO

* * *

Harry não foi bem sucedido, eu interceptei essa carta maluca bem antes de chegar ao seu destino. Em respeito a meus ouvidos, que teriam de ouvir horrores se eu extraviasse essa carta ou rabiscasse o que ele escreveu, estou fazendo a minha breve versão dos fatos e complementação.

(O mais interessante é saber que Harry realmente imaginou que eu não notaria seu comportamento suspeito e que não encontraria essa pergaminhada toda. Agora, vamos por ordem:)

A sua parte mais importante da família, os Malfoy, foram completamente ignorados nesse relato. O que eu acho ótimo, já que você ainda terá de ralar muito para saber o que aconteceu com o meu pai além do que saiu nos jornais da época.

Harry disse algo sobre eu contar como foi o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez e o casamento, fique sabendo que não é só porque você está completando a maioridade que vou te deixar ciente de tudo. Continue imaginando, assim é melhor. E ele estava falando só por ele, não tenho a intenção de relatar absolutamente nada.

A única coisa que me agradaria ressaltar é que a cena de como Harry aparatou na igreja é completamente fictícia e romantizada. Porém, não vou estragar o encanto que ele deu a tudo. No entanto, sei que você é inteligente o suficiente para saber que ninguém jamais abandonaria o casamento socialmente perfeito por um turrão como seu pai sem ao menos ter uma boa conversa. Harry parece que gosta de esquecer que você está na Slytherin e não na Griffyndor.

Na parte que ele conta sobre o plano "perfeito" de me arrastar para o orfanato. Sinceramente, às vezes me pergunto como pude me apaixonar por ele quando era mais jovem. Teria sido muito mais fácil ter simplesmente me dito a verdade. Diferente dele, que precisou de um estanho para mostrar uma solução, eu já tinha chegado à conclusão sozinho, precisávamos ir de uma vez num orfanato. Bom, mas o que seria de mim sem as eventuais esquisitices do Harry?

Oh sim, era para eu estar escrevendo uma carta para seus 17 anos, a maioridade. No entanto, não me sinto no clima, e não sou o Harry que escreve esse rolo todo, faça-me o favor, vinte centímetros é o suficiente para a mensagem que quero passar.

Feliz aniversário, seja responsável, etc etc.

Provavelmente chegará hoje mesmo a encomenda que fiz da Alemanha para você. Mas não se empolgue, a segunda parte só vem depois das notas do NIEM's, ou você realmente acredita que eu vou facilitar sua vida de graça?

Sim, quase um ano de espera. Sei que você não é Hufflepuff, mas tenha paciência. Ou então, faça algo notável, quem sabe eu não adiante o presente?

Bom, cheguei aos 20 centímetros desejados (como Harry conseguiu enrolar tanto?).

Um feliz aniversário, e faço as minhas palavras as mesmas do final daquele rolo gigante:

_Obrigado por existir._

_Com amor do seu outro e mais importante pai,_

_**Draco Abraxas Malfoy**_.


End file.
